


Where is that damn car?

by sonicsora



Category: Brütal Legend
Genre: Canon Compliant, Car Accidents, F/M, Gen, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Joy Rides, Mid-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-29 04:30:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20957000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonicsora/pseuds/sonicsora
Summary: Mangus didn't expect to hear screaming from around Bladehenge, much less screaming from someone driving Eddie's out of control car.





	Where is that damn car?

The screaming coming from the distance was more than enough to startle Mangus from toying with his headphones. The pot-bellied man gave a strangled yelp as he jerked to stand up from his chair, nearly dropping his headphones in the process. 

He fumbled with the headphones, managing to catch it out of the air. He awkwardly slides the headphones around his neck as he steps forward, shielding his eyes with a hand to try and look through the sun. 

From his vantage point above most of Bladehenge, he could usually see everything, but this late in the afternoon the sun was kicking his ass in seeing anything all that well. 

“Is that…?” He squinted, confused by the sight, he fumbled to grab his radio from his hip. “Uh, boss? Did your car go missing-?” 

There was a pause before Eddie replied, Mangus could pick out the sound of him shuffling around and Ophelia’s voice in the background. “Missing? No, it's outside of my tent last time I saw it.” Followed shortly by a “Well fuck, no it ain’t. _Shit_.” 

“Well, uh, someone’s taken it for a joy ride and kinda… lost control I think?” Mangus answered after a beat, wincing at the screaming as it grows louder. "Really lost control." 

“Who has his car? Can you see them?” Ophelia up, having clearly taken the walkie talkie out of Eddie’s hand at this point. Mangus can kind of make out Eddie swearing in the background. “What happened to that damn car?” 

“Gimme a sec, boss lady.” He fumbled to grab the binoculars from the booth’s side table, lifting it up to peer out at the horizon. He opened and closed his mouth in confusion and disbelief before finally replying. 

“Would you believe, Lars and Lita?” Well, that explained why the screams sounded familiar. Mangus didn't exactly know everyone's screams outside of party chanting, so it took some time to place the voices. Lars didn't scream as much as bellow usually, and Lita preferred a good hoot or holler than scream. 

“Aetulia preserve us, will this end in a fatality?” Ophelia groaned into the walkie talkie. 

"The fact you gotta put pants on means it better end in a fucking fatality-" Eddie's voice comes out muffled but hearable over the walkie talkie. Mangus chokes a little sinking into his chair. Well, this is more information than he ever wanted to know. 

"Should we let them... crash, uh, boss?" 

"At this point, yeah. Call Kill Master, we're gonna need him." The walkie talkie has changed hands again, Eddie's back on and sounding tired. "They forgot which pedal was the brake huh?" 

"I still kinda forget which is which, boss." 

There is a pause before Eddie speaks again, sounding very tired if anything. "We're having a refresher course later, Mangus." Ophelia's laughter echos in the background for a moment.


End file.
